


Surrender

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We surrender.” The sisters said. Yuya looked at the people before him and was shocked.<br/>“Surrender?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic that I wanted to write down. Mostly just speculation that the sisters will switch sides because of their duel with Yuya. Will be cool if that happens, but who knows if it will.  
> Anyone think/hope the same?

“We surrender.” The sisters said. Yuya looked at the people before him and was shocked.

“Surrender? But we weren't fighting?” He asked.

“But we are.” Gloria said. “You’re Lancers,” 

“And we are agents of Academia. So, that means we are always fighting.” Grace finished. “But, we now surrender. To you, Yuya.”

He stepped back and glanced at Shun, unsure of who he should react.

“So, what does that mean exactly? You’re leaving Academia then?”

“Yes, we are.” They said together.

“Does that mean you’re going to join the Resistance then?”

Grace laughed.

“No, we’re not joining them.” She paused for a second. “We’re joining you.”

“Me? What do you mean?”

“We’re siding with you now.” Gloria sighed. “That duel with you, it opened our eyes to something new.”

“It’s nothing like we’ve ever been taught. It was amazing!” Grace happily cut in. “We want to learn how to duel like that.”

They both went quiet and looked at the ground.

“That is, if you want to teach us.”

Yuya wasn’t sure how he should take what he was told. In front of him where to people from Academia. Two people that almost carded his friends and from what he was aware, had carded many others before. What he did that made them seem to change he didn’t understand. All he did was try to entertain them, was that really enough make them change heart?

The looked at Shun again and he stepped forward.

“How can we trust you? For all we know this is just away to infiltrate the Resistance and the Lancers.”

“We promise you, we don’t care anything about your precious Lancers or Xyz group.” Gloria said somewhat annoyed by the questions.

“We’ll see about that.” Shun said, incontrol of the situation. “Put your decks and duel disks on the ground. And the step away from them.”

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. They pulled out their decks and set them on the ground and followed with putting their duel disks next to them. They then moved forward until they were only a few feet from Yuya.

Gloria seemed to have a shamed look on her face, as though she was a prisoner about to go on trial. While Grace just seemed, happy, almost excited, in a way.

Shun collected their things and nodded to Yuya.

“Alright, I’m going to have these inspected, just encased they’re bugged. As for now, you have to watch them.”

“But Shun-”

“They’re unarmed. Without their decks or duel disks they’re vulnerable. Don’t worry.”

‘He’s right Yuya, you don’t have to worry about us at all.” Grace said sweetly. “Just think of us as your students, who want to learn everything about your entertainment style.” 


End file.
